powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cbonde101/Delilah Gammers
Delilah Gammers is a member of the Acrilian Guard. She is Hill's childhood friend. History Delilah was born in Autumn City, before her family moved to the Kedrian Mountains so that they could live a more quiet life. She had a slightly hard time adjusting to rural life while living out in the country, something which caused her to act reclusive and shy, and combined with her parents always pushing for her to be the perfect daughter, she began to act rudely towards others. She was also very talented, and was showing signs of ability possession even at a young age among the other Superhumans she grew up with. But a boy by the name of Hill was one of the few who people who actively wanted to befriend Delilah, not only drawn to her because of her powers, but because of her natural-born talent. While she was, at first, reluctant, she eventually warmed up to Hill because of his ambitions and receptiveness. With time, they became best friends. After Hill's grandfather died, Delilah did everything she could to support him and make him feel better, as a "thank you" for all the years of friendship they'd spent together. However, not long after Hill moved to Summer City, Delilah's family moved to the same place, most likely due to her parents being satisfied with their daughter's relationship with the Tomerman family's youngest son. However, upon hearing that Hill had signed up for the Advanced Justice Committee, Delilah was pressured by her parents for wanting to join him. After she decided, her mother and father pushed her even harder than usual, knowing that her innate talent wouldn't be enough to earn her the job. She successfully joined the Committee. Her popularity as a member of the Committee rose during her time there; she was especially renowned for protecting and helping civilians to safety during times of disaster. After a few months, she became paranoid about her purpose as a member of the Committee, and started doubting her own choices. She started to overwork herself in an attempt to stay ahead of everyone else, a habit which persisted until it ended up hurting her in a fight with a villain who was leagues beyond her in power. Unable to continue fighting on her own, she had to rely on her friends to help her finish off the enemy. Since that incident, Delilah has been determined to balance her independence and dependence on her friends. Delilah eventually became known across the Season Isles for her heroic deeds of protecting citizens from danger, and was given the alias Carbon Queen and Diamond Damsel. Her skill was discovered by the Acrilian Guard, and she was recruited into it along with her friends from the Committee. Appearance and Attire Delilah has navy blue eyes and long brown hair that goes down to her shoulders. She has a slender, ample form which gives off the impression of a frail figure, but actually hides a surprisingly muscular body. Casually, she wears a dark purple hooded sweater with a yellow, triangular hazard sign on it, with the words “Don’t make me FOOF you” printed below it in yellow. The sweater goes down to just below her hips. She wears a pair of dark blue jeans, and her sneakers are black with white trims. Her Acrilian Guard uniform is a black, closed long-sleeved jacket with white lines all over it and patches of grey on the shoulders and sides, with leggings and boots of a similar design. The boots have wide heels on the ends. Personality By other children who she went to school with, Delilah was somewhat of a bully, outright believing that she was better than everyone else due to the early emergence of her powers, which caused her to be hated. However, she put aside this arrogance in front of her parents, who would push her to become not only talented through her powers, but in intelligence. Because of this, Delilah was, as a child, under the impression that no one would accept her for who she really was. Despite her personality, Hill admired her for her abilities and talents, and respected her regardless of her rude demeanor. This warmed Delilah as she had previously thought that no one would accept her, and over time, she became accepting of Hill to the point where her originally condescending nature and her intolerance for others’ mistakes was replaced with kindness and the ability to forgive others. Even as a teenager, though, Delilah has a habit of showing off her abilities to others and acting as though they are superior, albeit in a way that more implies pride in oneself as opposed to a general belief that everyone else is inferior. Hill has had a large impact on her behavior since childhood, which is why she is always trying to be the best at what she does, so that she can impress him and be somewhat of a role model to him. She is very supportive of her friends and often shows off only to motivate them. Her personality has changed immensely since childhood, and the effect that Hill alone has had on her has changed her into a considerate and loving individual who will stand up for almost anyone- even people who she barely knows. Although, this can cause her to come off as naive. Abilities and Skills Carbokinesis: Delilah possesses the ability to manipulate carbon material, as well as the amazing ability to form and create it without the need for a pre-existing abundant source. Due to her powers emerging at a young age, she is quite possibly the most skilled elemental within the Advanced Justice Committee, and one of the best in the Acrilian Guard. Her carbon manipulation has many applications and also allows her to manipulate some of carbon’s allotropes. *'Carbon Attacks:' She can concentrate carbon into various shapes resembling ballistic or artillery projectiles such as bullets, shards, and even missiles. *'Carbon Constructs:' She is able to shape carbon into various forms, and can create weapons made of it such as swords, spears, hammers, clubs, axes, and shields. Crystallokinesis: She can assemble carbon atoms into a tetrahedrally-bonded network “lattice”, also called a diamond lattice, to create diamond crystals. *'Diamond Armor:' She can cover parts of her body in a shell of pure diamond. She uses this both as a defense mechanism to reduce damage significantly, and as an offensive tactic, sometimes attacking her opponent with a diamond fist or leg. Graphite Manipulation: She can form and manipulate graphite, a semi-metal allotrope of carbon with high thermal stability and electroconductivity. She doesn’t see this ability as all that useful, and mostly uses it to create makeshift pencils. Superhuman Athleticism: She is a skilled acrobat capable of jumping, flipping, and even vaulting great heights and distances. She can scale a building’s whole fire escape within 4 seconds. Enhanced Strength: She possesses high physical strength, enough to push a grown man through a brick wall and kick apart a tree trunk. She is strong enough on her own power to wield most of the carbon weapons she creates, but usually enhances her striking strength further by creating a diamond exoskeleton around herself. Enhanced Endurance: She is durable despite her physique, and can virtually shrug off being thrown through several walls. Strategic Intellect: She is a talented strategist who uses her powers to the effect of efficiently reducing, preventing, and sometimes outright stopping collateral and civil damage from spreading if a critical situation calls for it. Her thinking is quick and she is able to come up with relatively effective plans to confuse and stun her opponent in a short amount of time. Golem: She can form diamond with such skill, that she can grow an enormous diamond exoskeleton around herself that can range from the size of a semi truck to a small building. This form is common for all Preterhumans that can manipulate solid materials, and is called Golem. Because it is made out of diamond in Delilah's case, it is extremely powerful. Her golem form's strength is massive, allowing her to lift cars and even some trucks, and punch through steel. Limitations/Weaknesses *While she is durable, she lacks the higher physical fortitude of some of the other members of the Guard. *Contrary to popular belief, diamond is not unbreakable and can be shattered if it is targeted with enough precision in a specific spot from a specific angle with enough force. *She is skilled at planning, but is also prone to becoming overconfident and is perfectly liable to make easily avoidable mistakes in combat. *Not all of her plans work the first time around. She is mostly able to think up at least a clever strategy in little time, as opposed to creating foolproof plans in that same amount of time. *Sufficient force can shatter any diamond construct of hers. *Because the diamond armor she forms around her body needs to be of a certain size and thickness (making an arm of diamond twice her size would cause complications), it is prone to shattering either from being hit, or as a result of being slammed into some other material that is more durable. Notes/Trivia *Her full name is Delilah Carbona Gammers. *''FOOF'' is another name for dioxygen difluoride, which is a compound that reacts to almost every other chemical or thing (even ordinary ice) with extremely high reactivity, so much that “FOOF” is a play on words of its chemical structure and tendency to explode. *It’s been hinted that she has a slight crush on Hill. *She once fought off a group of bullies who were harassing a young Hill. Category:Blog posts